1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a card connector, and more particularly to a card connector having a switch terminal.
2. The Related Art
A traditional card connector includes a shielding shell, an insulating housing, a plurality of conductive terminals and a pair of switch terminals. The insulating housing defines a plurality of terminal grooves and a pair of switch grooves for receiving the conductive terminals and the switch terminals. The shielding shell is covered on the insulating housing to define an inserting groove between the shielding shell and the insulating housing for receiving a card therein. However, the width dimension of the traditional card connector is small and the switch terminal has a short elastic arm. As a result, when the card is inserted into the inserting groove of the card connector, the switch terminal will be yielded to loose switch function thereof. Otherwise, portions of the switch terminal fastened in the insulating housing are too few to cause the switch terminal to be unsteadily assembled in the insulating housing. As a result, normal function of the card connector is affected.